Who Is Going To Be There For Me?
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Joey/Lauren one shot based on last nights episode (05.02.2013)


Who Is Going To Be There For Me?

A Jouren one shot set after last nights (05.02.13) episode. Enjoy xD

Abi ran straight to her room after they walked in from sitting in the square gardens. Lauren sighed as she took her coat off and walked into the kitchen, making her and Abi a drink...

Lauren walked into their room about 10 minutes later, putting Abi's drink down.

"Hot chocolate. I thought you would need it but to be honest we are just out of milk" Lauren told her, smiling a little and sat next to her.

"What are we going to do now, Lauren?" Abi questioned, sniffing as she held back tears.

"I don't know, Abs, I really don't" Lauren admitted, sighing as Abi leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. Lauren placed an comforting arm around her.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do if you wasn't here" Abi replied, smiling a little despite her tears.

"No problem. I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to look out for you. It's my job" Lauren proclaimed, when she thought, whilst she was there for Abi, who was going to be there for her?

Abi nodded and laid down her bed, laying on her side.

"Do you want me to call Jay?" Lauren asked. Abi shook her head and Lauren excused herself to the toilet. When she returned, she was Abi was asleep. She sighed and switched the light off, heading downstairs and into the living room, looking out of the window, she saw Alice walking through the square and into her house. Lauren sighed and grabbed her coat...

"He's upstairs" Alice said, letting Lauren in, sighing.

"Okay. How are you?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Well I've lost 2 jobs in the short space of a week. How do you think I am?" Alice questioned and walked into the living room. Lauren sighed and followed her but decided it was best to leave her be and headed upstairs...

"Alice. I've told you. I'm not apologising for looking out for you" Joey said, as Lauren knocked on his door.

"Luckily it's not Alice then" She replied, sighing. She heard movement and the door opened. She walked in.

"How's Abi?" He asked, as she sat down.

"Avoiding the subject of your sister with my sister?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't think I would have to explain myself to you, Lauren" He replied, looking away and crossed his arms.

"You don't need to. I already get it. I know what it's like to have a younger sister and want to protect her but the difference between mine and yours is that Alice is an adult and she can fight her own battles and if and this is a big if, Michael was to make a move, she would handle it like the adult she is and then probably come running straight to you. So until that happens, back off a little yeah?" She said, raising an eyebrow as he turned. He exhaled deeply and sat next to her.

"Why do you always know the right things to say, eh?" He asked, placing an arm around her, pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin.

"I don't know. Must be a gift" She replied, laughing a little.

"So now you have told me how to deal with my sister, how's yours?" Joey asked after a moment.

"Not good. She went straight to sleep when we got in. I tried to talk to her but she is too upset" Lauren replied, sighing.

"And whilst your there for Abi, there's the small matter on who your gonna let be there for you" He said, tightening his arm around her.

"That's the point. Who is going be there for me?" She questioned, sighing.

"I thought that was pretty easy to answer, babe" He replied, pushing her away slightly, looking at her and taking his spare hand and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's a lot to take on. You have enough drama with Alice" Lauren told him, sighing.

"But your happy to take it on. Let me return the favour" He said. She nodded.

"Okay. I did warn you" She proclaimed, resting her head on his shoulder again.

"It's fine. I'm here for you. Always. You can't get rid of me" Joey said, kissing the top of her head.

"I was kind hoping you would say that" She replied, leaning up and kissed him, happy for once she had somewhere to turn apart from the bottom of a bottle...


End file.
